Power Rangers Lucha League
by Brie Wild
Summary: With Vincinerator and his devious army of wrestlers out there plotting to get their hands on the five luchadallions, it's up to five siblings to stop him.
1. The Awesome Beginning Part 1

Outside the campus of Autumn Haven State College, a van pulls up at the entrance. Five teenagers walk out of the van along with their parents. the teenagers pull out their luggage from the van.

The mom has brown shoulder blade length hair, brown eyes, and Caucasian skin, she is wearing a green short sleeve blouse, black pants, and green wedge heels.

The dad has short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tan skin tone. He is wearing an orange shirt, a black leather jacket, gray denim pants, and brown shoes.

-Mom: Alright Zack, Cody, Daniel, Edith, Hilda, before you go, let's go over some rules.

-Dad: Keep those grades high.

-Mom: Look out for each other.

-Dad: Make sure you don't lose anything important.

-Mom: And don't hesitate to call us if you need anything.

-Zack/Cody/Daniel/Edith/Hilda: Got it.

-Dad: (sigh) You know, we're really proud of you guys. Always helping people, helping each other in high school.

-Mom: My babies are leaving the nest. We're gonna miss you so much.

After everyone shares a family hug, the parents get in the van and drive off. The teens grab their bags and walk through the entrance to the campus.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, there is a big stadium-like ship. Inside the stadium is a big crowd around a wrestling ring. They are watching a match between two monsters named The Miztake (The Miz) and Prince Pretty (Tyler Breeze). The Miztake delivers  
his finishing move, the skull crushing finale, and defeats Prince Pretty.

-Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, The Miztake.

Suddenly, three other monsters walk out to the ring. Vincinerator (Vince McMahon), Stephinator (Stephanie McMahon), and Tri-Hunt (Triple H).

-Vincinerator: Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, my search for the legendary luchadallions has come to a standstill because my so called son stole them from me.

-Stephinator: Fortunately, we managed to locate my brother and the luchadallions in a place called earth and we'll be able to get them back. One of our superstars will have the privilege of obtaining the luchadallions.

-Tri-Hunt: And to give them some motivation, whoever gets their hands on the luchadallions will also get their hands on this.

A big gold and jewel encrusted belt come through a hole in the ring.

-Tri-Hunt: The Galactic Heavyweight Championship. The symbol of excellence and power. This will go to the superstar who can bring the luchadallions back to this stadium.

The Miztake comes back out to the ring.

-Miztake: Vincinerator, you want someone to get those medallions here, then look no further than the Miztake. I will search every corner of the earth, I will turn places upside down until I find the luchadallions because I'm the Miztake, and I'm…

-Stephinator: Alright, enough. If it'll get you to stop talking, we'll let you go out there.

The Miztake has a devious smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the college, the siblings are in different parts of the campus. A man is sitting on a bench holding a box. He opens it and there are five necklaces with star shaped medallions inside.

The man has short gray hair, Caucasian skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

Suddenly, Zack Reigns shows up and sees two college jocks picking on a male student. He walks over to them to stop them.

-Zack Reigns: Hey! Back off him man. What did he ever do to you?

-Jock 1: Stay out of this, freshman.

-Jock 2: Yeah, this is none of your business.

-Zack: I'll make it my business if you keep messing with him.

The man sees that a fight Is going to break out, so he takes a red star medallion out of the box and walks to the students.

-Man: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop. Jack, Hunter, what's going on here?

-Jack: Coach. We were just…

-Zack: These two were bullying this student.

-Hunter: We said stay out of this, freshman.

-Coach: Alright enough. I'll let you two off with a warning this time, but if I catch you doing something like this again, I'll talk to the basketball coach to have you both benched for the next game.

-Jack/Hunter: Yes, coach.

Jack and Hunter walk away.

-Student: Thanks man.

-Zack: No problem.

-Coach: Wow. Never seen a freshman stand up to a jock before.

-Zack: Yeah well, helping people kinda runs in my family.

-Coach: Hmm. What's your name, kid?

-Zack: Zack Reigns.

-Coach: I'm Shane (Shane McMahon). Nice to meet you. I'm in charge of the weight lifting class.

Shane pulls the red star medallion out of his pocket.

-Shane: Here's a little "welcome to college" present. Hope you enjoy your time here.

-Zack: I'm sure I will.

Zack looks at the medallion, puts it in his pocket, and walks off. In a different part of the campus, Cody Reigns is riding his skateboard looking around. He sees a female student sitting under a tree looking sad. Cody walks over to her.

She has long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white fair skin tone. She is wearing a lime green tank top, a pink skirt, and lime green flats.

-Cody Reigns: Hey, are you alright?

-Student: Today's my first day here. It's also the first time I've been this far from my parents, and I'm a little scared.

-Cody: Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll make some friends while you're here.

-Student: But I'm worried that no one will like me.

-Cody: Tell you what, this is my first day to, and you've just made a friend already.

-Student: Wow, thanks. I'm Marllow.

-Cody: Cody. I'll see you around.

-Marllow: Ok. I was nice meeting you.

As Marllow walks away, Cody walks to his bag and sees a green star medallion on the handle. He takes the medallion and puts it in his pocket. Inside the college library, Daniel Reigns is walking around. He sees a male student struggling to carry two stacks  
of books. Daniel walks up to him to help.

The student has white fair skin, yellow eyes, and short red hair. He is wearing a pink button down shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

-Daniel Reigns: Hey, do you need some help.

-Student: Yeah. Thanks man.

The student hands Daniel one of the stacks and carries it to a table.

-Student: I don't think I've seen you around here before.

-Daniel: This is my first day here. I'm Daniel.

-Student: I'm Jeff. Nice to meet you.

-Daniel: You to. I see you're interested in world history.

-Jeff: Yeah. I'm studying to become a tour guide, so I want to learn as much as I can.

-Daniel: Cool. I'm studying to become a travel writer, so maybe we can help each other study sometime.

-Jeff: Sure. I'll see you around.

-Daniel: See you.

Daniel walks to his bag and sees a yellow star medallion on the handle of his bag. In the courtyard, Edith Reigns is looking at the bulletin board. A male student recognizes her and walks up to her.

The student has dark skin, brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing a a blue flannel shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

-Student: Edith?

Edith turns to the student.

-Student: Edith Reigns?

-Edith Reigns: Yeah.

-Student: It's me, Mateo Sanchez. You and I were in art class together in 6th grade?

Edith thinks about it.

-Edith: Oh, Mateo, hi. It's been so long. You go to college here?

-Mateo: Yeah. I'm majoring in art. I've decided to become artist.

-Edith: I want to be a fashion designer. So I guess we're both artists in a way.

-Mateo: Yeah. Well I'd better go. It was nice seeing you again.

-Edith: You to. Bye.

As Edith and Mateo go their separate ways, Edith notices a blue star medallion on her bag.

-Edith: (to herself) Where did this come from?

In a different part of the courtyard, Hilda Reigns walks around and notices two bullies mocking a male student with his own guitar. She recognizes the bullies and walks over there.

The bully has short choppy hair, Caucasian skin, and green eyes. He is wearing a red tank top, black stretch pants, and red sneakers.

The other bully has dark skin, light brown eyes, and brown dread locks. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a bull on it, black jeans, and black high tops.

The student has white fair skin, dark brown eyes, and long brown hair. He is wearing a dark blue lightning shirt, a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

-Bully 1: (laughs) Look at this guy. Thinks he's gonna be a rock star.

-Bully 2: No one's gonna like your music.

-Bully 1: We'll show you what a real rock star looks like.

The bully gets ready to destroy the guitar, but Hilda walks up behind him and grabs the guitar before he smashes it.

-Hilda Reigns: Emmitt Sullivan. I see you're still acting like a 5 year old.

-Emmitt: Hey, Hills. You still hanging out with those people?

-Hilda: If you mean my brothers and sister, yes. And unlike you, they're nice people I'd _actually_ want to be around.

-Bully 2: Man, don't sweat her.

-Hilda: Oh hey, Devon. I see you're still licking Emmitt's feet.

-Devon: Hey, that was dare!

Emmitt: Alright, stop. Look Hills, I know you still like me.

-Hilda: I couldn't care less about you. Now leave this guy alone before I smash your face against a tree.

Emmitt and Devon leave Hilda and the student.

-Hilda: (to Emmitt and Devon) And here's some advice. You're in college now. Grow up.

As Emmitt and Devon walk away, Hilda walks to the student to hand him his guitar.

-Student: Wow. Thanks. No one's helped me out like that before.

-Hilda: Anything to help out a fellow musician.

-Student: I really appreciate it. My name's Wolfgang, by the way.

-Hilda: I'm Hilda. I should get to my dorm. I'll see you around.

-Wolfgang: Yeah. I'll see you. Thanks again.

As Wolfgang walks away, Hilda walks to her bags and notices a black star medallion on the handle of her guitar bag.

-Hilda: What's this?

A few minutes later, the Reignsesgather for lunch.

-Daniel: So, how were your tours of the place?

-Zack: Mine was ok. I met one of the coaches and he gave me a star shaped necklace as a gift.

Zack shows the necklace to his brothers and sisters.

-Cody: Hey. I found a necklace that looks exactly like that on my bag handle earlier. Only the one I found is green.

-Edith: (to Cody) You found one to?

-Hilda: So did I.

-Daniel: Me to.

The other get out the necklaces they found. Suddenly, they hear screaming coming from the student as they're being attack by the Miztake and and army of black and white monsters called ref-ragers (referees). The Reigns' take cover under a table.

-Edith: What's going on?

-Daniel: What are those things?

Zack exits the table.

-Hilda: Zack, what are you doing?

-Zack: We can't just sit back and do nothing. We have to get out there and help.

The others agree and follow Zack to fight the ref-ragers. As they are fighting the ref-ragers, they feel sensations of power. As Zack is fighting, he glows red, sneaks up behind the ref-ragers and strikes.

-Zack: Whoa.

As Daniel is fighting, he glows yellow, jumps in the air, and stops in midair. He flies down, grabs one of the ref-ragers and throws it to the other ones to knock them down.

-Daniel: How did I do that?

As Edith is fighting, she glows blue, and starts flipping like a gymnast. She takes out the ref-ragers with ease.

-Edith: I didn't think my body could bend that way.

As Cody is fighting, he glows green, and starts move faster than normal. He runs around the ref-ragers and repeatedly punches them.

-Cody: (chuckles) Ok, that was so cool!

As Hilda is fighting, she glows black, and her reflexes are a lot faster than normal. She punches the ref-ragers with rapid speed. After that, the ref-ragers disappear.

-Hilda: Is anyone else feeling weird after that?

-Edith: Yeah. My body was bending in ways I didn't think were possible.

-Cody: Did you guys see how fast I was moving?

-Daniel: Something strange is definitely going on.

-Miztake: There you are. I've been looking for you.

-Cody: Who are you?

-Miztake: Glad you asked. I'm the Miztake, and I'm AWESOME!

-Hilda: And we're out of here!

The Reignsestry to make a run for it, but Miztake stops them.

-Miztake: Look, kids, I'm a busy man, so just hand over the luchadallions and I'll be on my way.

-Edith: What are you talking about?

-Miztake: Don't play dumb with me. I know that you guys have them. How else would you explain the flying and super speed, huh?

-HEY!

Coach Shane shows up.

-Shane: Leave them alone!

-Miztake: Shane. You know your dad's been looking for you. He's really worried about…

-Shane: Cut the nice guy act, Miztake. The luchadallions aren't going anywhere near my father.

-Miztake: Alright. Then I'll just have to go through you to get them.

Miztake charges at Shane, and Shane is fighting him with ease. Shane then drop kicks him against a tree.

-Miztake: You got lucky today, but you can't keep my awesomeness down that easily! This isn't over!

As Miztake teleports back to the stadium, Shane checks on the Reignses.

-Zack: Coach Shane?

-Shane: Hey. Are you guys okay?

-Daniel: Yeah we're fine, but how did that guy know who you were?

-Shane: Look, if you all come with me, I'll explain everything. I promise.

They Reignsesexchange unsure looks at each other. After that, they follow Shane.

-Hilda: This is a weird way to start off college.

To be continued


	2. The Awesome Beginning Part 2

Back at the stadium, Miztake is explaining what happened to Vincinerator.

-Vincinerator: (deep breath) You expect me to believe that five puny teenagers harnessed the power of the luchadallions and defeated the ref-ragers with no problems at all? And you ran away from them without even trying to get luchadallions?

-Miztake: First of all, I didn't run away, it was tactical retreat. Second, it's true. There were 5 college students and they had the powers of the medallions. I swear.

-Vincinerator: Alright, I'll give you another chance to get them, but this time, Stephinator and Tri-Hunt are going with you to make sure you don't screw up.

-Miztake: Yes, sir.

* * *

Later back in AHSC, Shane leads the Reignsesto the gym where his weight lifting class takes place. He opens the door to his office, lets the Reignsesinside, closes the blinds, and walks to his desk.

-Edith: What are we doing in here?

-Shane: Just a second.

Shane unlocks the top drawer, gets a digital keypad, and types a four digit pass code, which activates an elevator. The group walks into the elevator. Shane presses the bottom button, and the elevator goes down to the basement, which has monitors, a lounging  
area, a med bay, and a wrestling ring.

-Shane: Welcome to the Lucha Lair. This place is untraceable. This is where I can monitor everything that happens outside and on campus. It's also where you guys will be training.

-Daniel: Training for what, exactly?

-Shane: First, I'll tell you the full story.

They all sit in the lounging area.

-Shane: You see, I'm not actually from this world. I'm from a world where wrestling is 24/7 thing. My dad, Vincinerator, is the tyrannical CEO of Galactic Wrestling Entertainment. 10 years ago, he was searching for the samenecklaces that you have.  
If Vincinerator gets his hands on them, he can increase his power and make the whole universe his own personal wrestling company.

-Cody: Question. These necklaces you're talking about, what are they?

-Shane: They're called the luchadallions. I managed to steal them from my dad, and retreat to earth. I've been here for 7 years, and until now, I've gone undetected.

-Hilda: And you gave these luchadallions to us because?

-Shane: Because they could sense that you deserve to harness to the powers they have. The red medallion has the power of stealth, blue is for acrobatics, yellow is for flight, black is for agility, and green is for speed. My dad will stop at nothing to  
get his hands on them, and it's up to you five to stop him.

-Zack: What makes you think we can do it?

-Shane: The luchadallions wouldn't have chose you if you couldn't. Besides Zack, you said that helping people runs in your family.

-Edith: He makes a good point.

-Hilda: Ok, even if we agree with all of this, and that's a big "if",how would we fight your father without getting ourselves killed?

Shane brings out a box that contains five star shaped,watch-like devices.

-Shane: With these. I built them to correspond to the luchadallions, and after the fifth test run, they work perfectly. I've done some research about earth, and over the years, it's had various groups of protectors called power rangers.

The Reignsesare surprised by what he said.

-Daniel: Seriously? We can become power rangers?!

Suddenly, the alarm goes off. The monitor shows that Miztake, Stephinator, and Tri-Hunt are on campus.

-Cody: It's Miztake. Who are those two?

-Shane: That would be my little sister, Stephinator, and brother-in-law, Tri-Hunt. Look, I know that all of this is a lot to take in, but you have to do this. My father will ruin your whole world if he obtains the luchadallions. What do you say?

The Reignsesexchange looks to each other. Later on campus, the monsters and ref-ragers are causing chaos, making the students run in fear.

-Tri-Hunt: It's nice to see people running in fear.

-Stephinator: I know. It almost brings a tear to your eye.

-Miztake: That's right, run. Run from my awesomeness. Because I'm the Miztake, and I'm…

-Hilda: Awesome.

The monsters turn around and the Reignsesbehind them with the luchadallions around their necks, and the morphers on their wrists.

-Hilda: We get it.

-Tri-Hunt: You must be those teenagers Miztake was talking about.

-Stephinator: Kids, lets make this quick. Hand over luchadallions, and we'll leave this place alone.

-Edith: Uh, don't think so, lady.

-Zack: Your brother told us what your dad's planning, and we won't let you take these from us.

-Tri-Hunt: Listen, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.

-Zack: We'll take our chances. (To his family) Ready?

-Cody/Hilda/Edith/Daniel: Ready.

-Rangers: Lucha Unleash!

They all transform into their own suits with their respective colors. Their helmets represent different luchador masks.

-Zack: Stealth of the luchador! Lucha league red ranger!

-Edith: Acrobatics of the luchador! Lucha league blue ranger!

-Daniel: Flight of the luchador! Lucha league yellow ranger!

-Hilda: Agility of the luchador! Lucha league black ranger!

-Cody: Speed of the luchador! Lucha league green ranger!

-Rangers: Power Rangers Lucha League!

-Tri-Hunt: Ref-ragers, get them!

The ref-ragers and rangers charge at each other and fight. The Rangers easily takes out the ref-ragers, but then, Stephinator, Tri-Hunt, and Miztake charge in. Zack is fight Tri-Hunt.

-Tri-Hunt: You got spunk, kid. I hate when my opponents have spunk.

-Zack: Then you're reallygonna hate what I do next.

Zack tackles Tri-Hunt. Meanwhile, Daniel and Cody are fighting Miztake.

-Miztake: You think a few lucky punches can stop me? I am a champion! I am a superstar! I am…

-Daniel: You are annoying.

-Cody: Do you ever shut up?

Daniel and Cody charge at Miztake. Meanwhile, Hilda and Edith are fighting Stephinator, and it is an even match.

-Stephinator: Not bad. I could use fighters like in my division.

-Hilda: Forget it!

-Edith: So not happening!

The Rangers get together and deliver missile drop kicks to the monsters. Then the Rangers power up.

-Rangers: Lucha lunge! Final Strike!

The rangers charge in and deliver a massive blow to Miztake. He screams in pain as he explodes.

-Stephinator: Beginners luck. That's all it was.

-Tri-Hunt: Rangers, mark my words, we'll be back!

-Zack: We'll be waiting.

After Tri-Hunt and Stephinator disappear, the rangers teleport to the Lucha Lair.

-Shane: Congrats on your first victory, rangers.

-Cody: That was so wicked!

-Edith: Did you guys see how fabulous I looked in that suit?

-Shane: This won't be all fun and games. There are 3 basic rules that you should follow to be rangers. First, you can't use your powers for personal gain. Second, you can't escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you too, and third, do not, I repeat, _do not_ tell _anyone_ that  
you're power rangers. Follow those rules and you'll be successful every time. Deal?

-Reigns': Deal.

* * *

The Reignsessit together on the couch and look at a camera.

-Zack: Since we were born, our parents taught us to be responsible people.

-Daniel: They taught us tohelp those in need.

-Cody: Now we get an opportunity to save the entire world.

-Edith: And look fantastic while doing it, might I add.

-Hilda: We're truly honored to carry on the legacy of the power rangers.

-Zack: Vincinerator, watch your back. The Lucha league won't stop until you're defeated.

The end


	3. Phenomenal Protection

The next day after the Reignsesbecame power rangers, they are in the AHSC lounge signing up for classes.

-Daniel: I think I'll take World History, Intro to Journalism, and Economics 101. To appeal to my more inquisitive side.

-Cody: That's cool for you, Dan. I'm going for Advanced Literature.

Edith runs up to her brothers and twin sister.

-Edith: Guys, I have the most amazing news! I signed us all up for a fashion design class together! Can you even believe it?!

Edith is happily dancing.

-Hilda: That would be great, E, but fashion is more your thing than ours.

-Edith: Oh, don't be like that, it'll be fun. Just think of it as expanding your horizons. Plus, it'll give us a chance to spend time together.

Then Shane shows up.

-Shane: Hello, everyone.

-Rangers: Shane.

-Shane: Did you all remember to sign up for weight lifting?

-Zack: We all did.

-Shane: Great, cause we'll need time in between to talk about your training sessions.

-Zack: Shane. Will there be any safety guidelines we'll be going over in class?

-Cody: (concerned) Zack.

-Zack: What? I just want to make sure everything's safe for you guys.

-Shane: Yes, Zack. Well go over the rules and regulations of weight lifting.

-Zack: Alright, perfect.

-Edith: Zack, we're perfectly capable of lifting weights on our own.

-Zack: I know you are, but there's nothing wrong with being a little more secure. I'll see you later.

Zack walks off.

-Shane: What was that about?

-Daniel: Since Zack's technically older than us,he feels obligated to protect us at any cost.

-Edith: It's really sweet of him.

-Hilda: But it gets a little annoying at times.

* * *

At the GWE stadium, there is a match between Phenom (AJ Styles) and Kev-O (Kevin Owens). Phenom hits his styles clash on Kev-O and gets the win.

-Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Phenom.

Phenom grabs a microphone.

-Phenom: (southern accent) Hey, if anyone deserves to be Galactic Heavyweight Champion, it's me. Vincinerator, let me go out there so I can prove to you that the championship belongs to me.

Tri-Hunt comes out.

-Tri-Hunt: Phenom, you're always talking about how great you are, and how much you deserve to have gold around your waist. If you can defeat the power rangers and get the luchadallions, then the championship belt is all yours.

-Phenom: Alright, now you're talking!

* * *

Back at the college, the Reignsesarrive at their fashion design class.

-Edith: (squeal) I'm so excited!

The instructor walks down the classroom's runway.

He has white Caucasian skin, light brown hair, and light pink eyes. He is wearing a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt, a blue blazer, blue khaki pants, and blue dress shoes.

-Fashion teacher: (French accent) Hello, my students. For those who don't know me, I'm professor Cyrus Bourgeois. I will be your guide through all things fashionable and fabulous!

-Hilda: I can't say that I'll be bored here.

-Professor Bourgeois: Now before we begin, we have 5 new students to introduce. Which of youis named Reigns?

-Zack/Cody/Edith/Hilda/Daniel: Present.

-Professor Bourgeois: Ok. Would one of you like to introduce yourselves.

The others look at Edith.

-Edith: I guess I will. My name's Edith Reigns. I'm an aspiring fashion designer, and I convinced my brothers and sister to take your class with me.

-Hilda: It's true.

-Zack: We're kind of a package deal.

Later on campus, Phenom and a group of ref-ragers appear. The students run away screaming.

-Phenom: (to the ref-ragers) Find those rangers! Find the luchadallions! Destroy the place if you have to! Soon that heavyweight championship will be mine. (Evilly laughs)

Back at fashion class, the class has been dismissed.

-Edith: Wow. Professor Bourgeois is a fashion genius. We're gonna learn so much from him.

Suddenly, Emmitt and Devon show up.

-Devon: Hey Reignses.

-Emmitt: Zack, what's a tough guy like you doing in fashion class?

-Devon: Yeah, that's all girls stuff.

-Zack: It's called expanding my horizons Emmitt. Maybe you should try it sometime.

Cody's morpher rings.

-Emmitt: Please. I don't want to waste my time in some girly class.

Daniel nudges Zack.

-Zack: You know what, you're not worth our time. (To his siblings) Let's go.

The Reignseswalk away to a secret location to talk to Shane.

-Shane: (on the morpher) Rangers, there's trouble on campus. Go put a stop to it.

-Reignses:Got it.

They run to the trouble on campus. Meanwhile, Phenom and the ref-ragers are still causing trouble while searching for the luchadallions.

-Phemon: (to the ref-ragers) You still haven't found the luchadallions? Turn this place upside down until you find those stupid necklaces!

-Zack: HEY!

Phenom turns around and sees the rangers.

-Zack: You want these so bad, come and get them!

-Rangers: Lucha unleash!

They morph into their suits.

-Phenom: Ref-ragers, grab those luchadallions!

The ref-ragers charge at the rangers. One group of ref-ragers gang up on Cody, but before could strike, Zack stepped in and took them out.

-Cody: Hey, I was gonna do that.

Zack does the same thing with Hilda, Edith, and Daniel. After that, Phenom approaches the rangers.

-Phenom: You know, Miztake was just a warm up compared to me, Phenom! And one way or another, I'm walking out of this place with those necklaces!

-Hilda: You're going down.

-Zack: I got this!

Zack runs towards Phenom.

-Cody: (frustrated) Dude.

Zack and Phenom start fighting. The fight ends with Zack giving an enziguri to Phenom.

-Phenom: (panting) This ain't over!

Phenom teleports back to the stadium while the rangers teleport to the Lucha lair. Daniel, Hilda, Cody, and Edith are mad at Zack.

* * *

Later at the stadium in Vincinerator's office…

-Phenom: (to Vincinerator)The other rangers didn't even try to fight me. They just let the red guy fight. They were scared of me.

-Vincinerator: Interesting. Make sure you have the red ranger right where you want him and destroy him.

-Phenom: (evilly chuckling) Gladly. I know exactly how to do that.

* * *

At the Lucha lair…

-Shane: That was an interesting battle.

-Zack: Guys, what are you so upset about? We beat the monster.

-Hilda: _We_ did nothing.

-Edith: Yeah Zack, you totally stole our thunder out there.

-Zack: I just protecting you guys.

-Daniel: You don't have to protect us all the time.

-Cody: You've been doing this our whole lives, bro. It's getting old.

The alarm goes off.

-Shane: Phenom's back. You guys go. Except you Zack. You need to stay here.

-Zack: What? Why should I stay? I need protect the others.

-Hilda: That's why.

The other rangers teleport back to the campus. Phenom's causing trouble in the courtyard. The Rangers show up.

-Phenom: Took you long enough to get here. Hey, where's the red guy?

-Daniel: None of your business!

-Cody: All you should know is that you're going down!

The rangers charge at Phenom. At the Lucha lair, Shane and Zack watch the fight, and it looks like an even match.

-Zack: (sighs) I wish I was there to help them.

-Shane: Zack, if I may ask. Why do you feel the need to guard the others all the time?

-Zack: Why else? They're my family. They mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them.

-Shane: Look, I understand that you have that responsibility as the elder brother, but they're not little kids anymore. They can take care of themselves. You should trust them enough to do that.

-Zack: I guess you're right. I can try to dial it down a notch.

-Shane: Good. Now go to your team.

Zack nods and teleports to his team. At the fight, Phenom is fatigued as the rangers are standing tall. They now power up.

-Rangers: Lucha lunge! Final Strike!

The Rangers deliver the final blow causing an explosion. After that, Zack shows up in his suit.

-Zack: Guys. You did great.

-Cody: Thanks man.

Phenom gets back on his feet.

-Phenom: So you decide to show up, huh red? Well, this time, when we fight, we'll have a change in scenery.

Phenom presses a button on his glove. He teleports himself and the Rangers to the ring of the GWE stadium. Zack is inside the ring while the others are outside the crowd goes wild. Stephinator and Tri-Hunt come out.

-Stephinator: Ladies and gentlemen. For the first time ever, you will see abattle between one of our best wrestlers, Phenom!

The crowd cheers.

-Tri-Hunt: And making their debut to GWE, try to be nice, the power rangers!

The crowd cheers.

-Stephinator: Now rangers, since this is your first time in our ring, we'll go easy on you. If your red ranger wins, you all get to go home in one piece.

-Tri-Hunt: But if you lose, you all have to give up the luchadallions.

-Stephinator/Tri-Hunt: Ring the bell!

The bell rings to start the match. Zack is fighting Phenom while the other Rangers cheer Zack on. By the end of the fight, Phenom tries to hit Zack with his forearm, but Zack catches him and power bombs him on the mat. Zack hooks his leg.

-Crowd: 1… 2… 3!

The bell rings to end the match, and the the crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: Here's your winner, the red ranger.

The other Rangers come into the ring and raise his hands in victory. After that, they teleport back to the college. the ref-ragers grab Phenom and take him to Vincinerator.

-Vincinerator: So, not only did you fail to get the luchadallions, but you were defeated by the red ranger IN HIS DEBUT MATCH!

-Phenom: Please just give me another chance!

-Vincinerator: You had your chance and you blew it. (To ref-ragers) Take him to the chamber.

-Phenom: What?! No, not the chamber! I'm one of your best wrestlers!

-Vincinerator: Not anymore. YOU'RE FIRED!

The ref-ragers take Phenom to the chamber. When they get there, the ref-ragers open the doors of the chamber and toss Phenom inside.

* * *

The next day at AHSC, Daniel, Hilda, Cody, and Edith are walking in the hallway. Zack catches up to them.

-Zack: Guys, wait.

The others turn to Zack.

-Zack: Look, I'm sorry for being so overprotective lately. I only did it cause I love you guys, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

-Hilda: Even though it was annoying, it's really sweet of you to care about well being.

-Daniel: Just try to tone it down a bit, okay?

-Zack: Deal.

* * *

Zack sits on a couch in front of a camera.

-Zack: I'll admit that I went overboard with protecting the other rangers, but if you love your family as much as I do, you'd do the same thing. It's hard work being the oldest of five siblings. You have to make sure things don't fall apart. This powerrangerthing  
is no different.

The end


	4. Burning Anger

At the GWE stadium, there is a match between Kane and Bolieve (Bo Dallas). Kane delivers a choke slam and gets the win.

-Ring announcer: Here's your winner, Kane.

Kane grabs a microphone.

-Kane: I want a shot at the Galactic Heavyweight Championship. Sounds like I have to go through the power rangers to get it. I'll take on any competition.

* * *

At AHSC, Cody is sitting under a tree reading a book. Suddenly, he looks up and sees Emmitt and Devon messing with his friend Marllow by playing with her camera. Cody closes the book and walks over to them.

-Marllow: Give that back!

-Devon: Look at all these dumb pictures.

-Emmitt: I know, right? So lame.

Cody punches Emmitt in the back of his shoulder causing him to drop the camera, and Cody catches it.

-Cody: Seriously? Didn't you learn anything in high school?

-Emmitt: I learned that you're an annoying little punk.

-Cody: You know what…

-Daniel: Cody!

Daniel, Zack, Edith, and Hilda run up to stop Cody. Hilda goes to help Marllow up.

-Daniel: He's not worth it. Let's just go.

They all walk away from Devon and Emmitt.

-Marllow: Thanks Cody.

-Cody: No problem.

-Zack: Bro, you should really do something about your temper.

-Edith: Totally. I'm still having nightmares about the last tantrum you had.

-Cody: Don't you think I would help it if I could? When I get mad, I get mad.

Suddenly, the group sees Kane shooting fireballs from his hands. Cody and Marllow hide behind a tree while the others hide behind another tree to morph.

-Zack: Ready?

-Hilda/Daniel/Edith: Ready.

-Rangers: Lucha Unleash!

Zack, Edith, Daniel, and Hilda transform and go after Kane. He keeps dodging the blows and goes after Cody and Marllow.

-Hilda: Co… Kid, look out!

Cody and Marllow duck out of the way. Kane gets ready to blast them, but Cody tackles him. One of the fireballs shoots in the air. When it comes down, it hits Edith in her shoulder. She screams in pain and falls on back. After that, Kane disappears.

-Marllow: Oh my!

Marllow runs up to the Rangers while Cody stays back in horror.

-Marllow: Is she gonna be okay?

-Daniel: She'll be fine once we defeat the monster.

-Zack: We should get her back to the lair.

As the Rangers teleport to the Lucha lair, Marllow notices that Cody has disappeared.

-Marllow: Cody? Cody?

Marllow runs off to find him.

* * *

At the Lucha lair, Shane is checking on Edith. The burns on her look bad.

-Shane: The burns seem to be spreading.

-Zack: Don't worry, E. You're gonna get cured.

As the burns keep spreading, the alarm goes rangers teleport back to the campus.

* * *

Back on campus, Marllow is still looking for Cody. She then finds him sitting under a tree crying.

-Marllow: Cody, what's the matter?

-Cody: I never should've tackled that monster. It's all my fault that the blue ranger got hurt. All because of my stupid temper.

-Marllow: Cody, you were just trying to do the right thing. You were just trying to protect me. The power rangers don't blame you for what happened. It was just accident.

-Cody: I didn't feel like an accident to me.

-Marllow: Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known that would happen. Making mistakes is natural.

-Cody: I guess that's true.

Suddenly, Kane returns. Marllow runs off while Cody stays behind. Kane manages to burn the other rangers.

-Kane: Once the last ranger gets here, he will be the my next victim. Once I acquire the luchadallions, your burns will become eternal.

-Cody: No they won't!

Kane sees Cody in his ranger form. Cody fights Kane and Cody is on top. Kane shoots a fire ball at Cody, but he kicks it back at Kane. The burning starts to spread. Cody powers up.

-Cody: Lucha Lunge! Final strike!

Cody lunges to Kane causing an explosion. Because of that, everyone who has been burned by Kane is now cured.

-Zack: Cody.

-Daniel: Nice one, bro.

-Cody: Thanks. I'm just glad you guys are alright.

Kane gets back on his feet.

-Kane: I'm not done with you yet.

Kane presses a button on his glove. He and the Rangers teleport to the stadium.

-Ring announcer: The following contest is set for one fall. Currently in the ring, GWE's own Kane.

The crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: His opponent, from planet earth, the green ranger.

The crowd cheers. The bell rings to begin the match and Kane and Cody start fighting. By the end of the match, Kane shoots a fire ball at Cody, but Cody kicks it back at him. Kane falls on his back and Cody hooks his leg.

-Crowd: 1… 2… 3!

The crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: Here is your winner, the green ranger!

The Rangers teleport back to the college.

* * *

The next day, Cody and Marllow are sitting together talking. The other Reigns' walk over to them.

-Cody: Hey guys, guess what. Marllow's gonna help control my anger.

-Marllow: My dad's a psychiatrist, so I picked up a few tricks.

-Zack: That's great, bro.

-Hilda: Good luck with that, Cody.

-Edith: Finally, my nightmares come to an end.

The others walk away.

-Cody: Thanks for setting me straight earlier, Marllow. It was really nice of you.

-Marllow: That's what friends do for each other.

Marllow and Cody share a friendly hug.

* * *

Cody is sitting on a couch in front of a camera.

-Cody: If someone has anger issues of their own and they never do anything about it, they either end up behind bars, go to an insane asylum, or they die from the stress. That's because those people didn't have anyone to keep their anger in check. I'm lucky enough to have four siblings and a great friend to help me get over my issues. Hopefully, I'll get over them and I lead a good life.

The end


	5. Ex Lovers Quarrel

In the halls of AHSC, Emmitt and Devon are walking and talking.

-Devon: Seriously?

-Emmitt: Yeah man.

-Devon: You think she'll be up for it?

-Emmitt: Course she will. She's still devastated after I dumped her years ago.

-Devon: Wait, didn't she dump you?

-Emmitt: Whatever. Point is this'll be my chance to get back together with her, and she'll be wrapped around my finger once again.

Meanwhile at the Lucha lair, the Reigns' and Shane are in the simulation chamber.

-Shane: Alright guys. Today, you five will be receiving the one thing that every power ranger should have.

-Edith: Is it a second battle suit that's equally as fabulous as the first?

-Zack: A super powerful blast cannon?

-Cody: Motorcycles?! Please let it be motorcycles!

-Shane: No, no, and no. Today, you're gonna get your own weapons.

The siblings exchange looks at each other.

-Hilda: Weapons are cool too.

-Shane: I've brought you to the simulation chamber to put your weapons to the test. Edith, you're up first.

Shane activates the simulation. Edith is surrounded by holographic ref-ragers.

-Shane: Now, to summon your weapon, the code phrase is "Weapon Unleash".

-Edith: (clears throat) Weapon Unleash!

Edith activates her morpher and summons a metal bo-staff. The ref-ragers charge at her, and she uses her staff to take them down.

-Edith: Nice.

-Shane: Daniel, your turn.

Daniel activates his morpher and summons a hammer. He uses it to smash the ref-ragers into holographic pieces.

-Daniel: Not bad.

Cody activates his morpher and summons gauntlets. He then uses his speed to round up the ref-ragers and punch them repeatedly.

-Cody: That was awesome!

Hilda activates her morpher and summons a purple laser whip. She uses it to slash the ref-ragers in half.

-Hilda: Yeah, I can work with this.

Zack activates his morpher and summons twin katana swords. He uses them to strike the ref-ragers multiple times.

-Shane: Impressive. Very impressive.

The alarm goes off. The monitor shows Stephinator and a group of ref-ragers attacking the campus.

-Shane: Looks like my little sister's come out to play.

-Zack: Let's go.

The rangers teleport to the campus. Everyone is running away from her and the ref-ragers.

-Stephinator: That's right. You'd better run.

-Edith: Hey Stephi!

Stephinator turns and sees the siblings in their ranger form.

-Stephinator: (to the ref-ragers) Get them!

The ref-ragers charge at the rangers. Hilda notices two ref-ragers attacking Emmitt and Devon. She's unsure whether or not she should save them. She groans and uses her whip to destroy the ref-ragers. Devon and Emmitt run away. The rangers manage to bring Stephinator to her knees and she teleports back to the stadium.

Later at the Lucha lair…

-Zack: I could get used to using swords.

-Edith: Shane. We were flawless with our weapons.

Shane sees Hilda laying face down on the couch.

-Shane: Hilda? Is something wrong?

-Hilda: Yes. I had to save my ex boyfriend out there, but part of me didn't want to save him because I hate him.

-Edith: Oh Hilly. It'll be okay.

-Shane: Dealing with an ex can be difficult, but as a power ranger, you need to put your feelings aside to save everyone. No matter who they are, or what they've done.

-Hilda: I guess you're right. I'd appreciate it if you guys would give me some space to clear my head.

-Shane: If that's what you want, then by all means.

Hilda walks to the elevator. The next day, Daniel, Zack, Edith, and Cody are walk in the hallway.

-Edith: I feel so bad for Hilda. She must be taking this hard.

-Cody: Can you blame her? She had to save ex boyfriend, and the guy's a jerk.

Emmitt walks up to them.

-Emmitt: Hey Reigns'.

-Cody: Speak of the jerk.

-Zack: What do you want, Emmitt?

-Emmitt: I want you to talk to Hilda to see if she wants to get back together with me.

-Daniel: Why would she even consider doing that?

-Emmitt: 'Cause I know that she's still heartbroken that I broke up with her years ago.

-Edith: She broke up with you.

-Emmitt: Whatever! Can you just talk to her and see what she thinks?

-Zack: Can't you do it? You're a strong guy.

-Cody: Ask her yourself, dude.

-Edith: (scoffs) Scared much?

The siblings walk away. At the courtyard, Hilda's friend, Wolfgang is walking. Suddenly, he sees Hilda playing her acoustic guitar. (His World, acoustic version)

-Wolfgang: Hey Hilda.

-Hilda: Hey Wolfgang.

-Wolfgang: I see you're in to acoustics to.

-Hilda: Yeah. It helps me clear my head.

-Wolfgang: About what?

-Hilda: I guess it's hard for me to accept that my ex boyfriend is here.

-Wolfgang: You mean Emmitt?

Hilda nods yes. Wolfgang gets his guitar out.

-Wolfgang: Would it help if I play with you?

-Hilda: It might.

On a different part of the courtyard, Zack, Daniel, Edith, and Cody are relaxing. Suddenly, Stephinator appears and starts blasting everything. The siblings find a secret place to morph. Stephinator sends a blast to two students, but Daniel knocks it back at her. The rangers show up.

-Edith: I see someone's still upset that she doesn't have a brother anymore.

-Stephinator: Does it look like I care? Once I get rid of you and take the luchadallions, I'm going after Shane next.

-Daniel: Not gonna happen, lady!

The Rangers charge at Stephinator. In the fight, the rangers are on top, but then…

-Stephinator: Ref-ragers!

The ref-ragers appear.

-Stephinator: Attack!

While the ref-ragers attack the rangers, Stephinator spots Hilda and Wolfgang. They are play their guitars together in front of a group of students (Amaranth by Nightwish, acoustic version). The crowd applauds. Suddenly, Stephinator blasts the group and the students run away. Hilda hides behind a tree and transforms. Stephinator walks up to Devon and Emmitt.

-Stephinator: I'm going to enjoy this.

As she gets ready to strike, Hilda wraps her whip around Stephinator's fists. Hilda runs up to her and drop kicks her.

-Hilda: (to Emmitt and Devon) Get somewhere safe now.

Emmitt and Devon run away. Hilda powers up.

-Hilda: Lucha Lunge! Final Strike!

Hilda lunges to Stephinator which causes an explosion.

-Edith: Hilda.

Zack, Edith, Daniel, and Cody run up to Hilda.

-Daniel: Looks like your head's all clear.

-Hilda: Yeah. Thanks for giving me the space I needed.

Stephinator gets back to her feet.

-Stephinator: I'm not even close to done with you, black ranger! We'll settle this in the ring, but this time, your team is banned from ringside!

Stephinator presses a button on her necklace and she and Hilda teleports to the stadium.

-Hilda: (to the rangers) Wish me luck.

Hilda and Stephinator appear in the ring.

-Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the challenger, from planet earth, the black ranger.

The crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: Her opponent, she is one of the principal owners of GWE, Stephinator.

The bell rings to start the match. As Hilda and Stephinator fight, Hilda is on top. By the end of the match, Stephinator tries to finish her with a pedigree, but hilda flips out of it, and super kicks Stephinator. She hooks both legs.

-Crowd: 1… 2… 3.

The bell rings to end the match and the crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: Here's your winner, the black ranger.

The crowd cheers for Hilda, and then she teleports back to the Lucha lair.

* * *

The next day, the Reigns' arrive at their fashion design class. Emmitt walks inside.

-Emmitt: Hey Hills. I want to talk to you real quick.

-Hilda: (sighs) What?

-Emmitt: Listen, I've been thinking about us lately, and you're probably still upset that I broke up with you years ago.

-Hilda: I broke up with you.

-Emmitt: WHATEVER! Anyway,I think it would be a good idea for you and I to get back together. Huh? What do you say?

Hilda looks back to the others.

-Hilda: Emmitt, when I first met you, I thought you were this amazing guy who I'd want to spend my time with, but the big deal breaker for me was I witnessed you bullying an innocent student. And when you saw me watching it, you just smiled like you had no interest in how I would feel about it at all.

-Emmitt: I was just showing you how tough I can be.

-Hilda: What you've shown me is that you're a self absorbed, inconsiderate liar. And I can't stand liars. You should've known that before you decided to bully people behind my back.

Hilda turns her back on Emmitt.

-Hilda: Do yourself a favor and leave while you still some dignity.

Emmitt tries to say something, but he just leaves the classroom.

-Professor Bourgeois: That was very bold of you, Hilda. Though there must be some remorse for saying what you said? Hmm?

-Hilda: Not a speck.

* * *

Hilda sit on a couch in front of a camera.

-Hilda: For some people, having to deal with their ex all the time can be stressful and awkward, but I look at it as a learning experience. I have to be more cautious about the type of guys I meet, and if I feel stressed, I'm lucky to be surrounded by people who care about me a lot. I'll find that special someone one day. Whoever it will be, I hope he'll treat me like I'm supposed to be treated.

The end


	6. Popularity Contest

In the courtyard, there is a girl filing her nails.

She has red hair, a white skin tone, and light blue eyes. She's wearing a pink, mid sleeve, knee length dress, pink knee socks, and pink ten inch heels.

Suddenly, another girl walks up to her carrying papers and folders.

She has green eyes, blonde hair, and Caucasian skin. She's wearing red framed glasses,a white strapless shirt under a black leather jacket, a purple skirt, black and white leggings, and gold gladiator sandals.

-Girl: Hey Piper, here's your homework.

-Piper: It's about time, Hazel. Now, what did you do to help me become super famous without actually doing anything?

Hazel gets out her laptop and brings up a website with pictures of Piper.

-Hazel: Well, I've done some updates on your website.

-Piper: These pictures are so dated. They're from over four days ago.

-Hazel: Sorry.

-Piper: This website just won't cut it anymore. I need something new to get to the top.

Piper and Hazel see Edith walking through the courtyard wearing a blue strapless, knee length dress, and blue, knee high boots.

-Piper: I think we just found something new.

* * *

At the GWE stadium, Stephinator walks into the ring and gets a microphone.

-Stephinator: Ladies and gentlemen. As you know, our mission to get the luchadallions has had a few bumps in the road. While Tri-Hunt is relying on the men to grab them, I will give our women a chance to get them, and win this.

Stephinator points to a white bedazzled championship belt.

-Stephinator: The Galactic Women's Championship will go the woman who acquires the luchadallions. Who's going to step up and claim what they want?

Suddenly, a female monster named Blisstasion (Alexa Bliss) walks into the ring.

-Blisstasion: Steph, we all know that I deserve that belt. So, how about this, you give the belt, and can show those Rangers how strong I am. I'll be back with those necklaces in no time.

-Stephinator: Or, you can try to earn this belt by getting the luchadallions, and by not act like a spoiled brat about it.

-Blisstasion: Fine.

* * *

Later in the hallway, Edith is walking from her last class, then Hazel and Piper walk up to her.

-Piper: (to Edith) Hi. I don't think we've seen you around here before.

-Edith: I'm new here. I'm Edith.

-Piper: I'm Piper, and this Hazel. Your dress is so cute.

-Edith: Thanks. I made it myself. It matches my medallion, don't you think?

-Hazel: It does. Where'd you get it.

Edith was surprised by the question since she had to keep it a secret.

-Edith: Oh, my parents gave it to me on my first day here. It's a good luck charm, you know?

-Piper: We were about to head to the lounge. Wanna come?

-Edith: I have some time before my next class.

Edith's morpher starts ringing.

-Hazel: What's that noise?

-Edith: Sorry, that's my phone. I have to take this.

Edith walks away to pretend to answer her phone.

-Edith: Hello?

-Cody: Edith, get to the library on the double. There's a monster attack.

-Edith: Alright Cody, I'm on my way.

Edith hangs up and turns to Piper and Hazel.

-Edith: That was my brother. He needs my help with an assignment. Family comes first. Gotta go. Bye.

Edith runs off to help her siblings. At the library, the rangers are fighting the ref-ragers and Blisstasion. Hilda tries to fight Blisstasion off.

-Blisstasion: Are there supposed to be five of you? (Mocking) Is the little blue girl too scared to fight me?

Edith strikes Blisstasion from behind.

-Edith: Does that answer your question?

Edith and Blisstasion charge at each other. Edith manages to bring Blisstasion to her knees. Blisstasion gets frustrated and teleports back to the stadium and the rangers teleport to the Lucha lair. Later on, Edith gets a salad and sits with her brothers and sister.

-Edith: So, what did you guys think of my entrance earlier?

-Daniel: It wasn't so much an entrance as it was hitting someone from behind, but it was still good you showed up when you did.

-Edith: Whatever. When that glitter coated nuisance comes back, I will be more than happy to hit her in her front.

-Piper: Edith.

The Reigns' see Hazel and Piper walk up to them.

-Piper: Who are these people you're sitting with?

-Edith: Piper and Hazel, these are my brothers, Zack, Daniel, and Cody, and my twinsie, Hilda.

-Piper: Yeah, hi. Edith, why don't you have lunch with us instead?

-Edith: But I always have lunch with my family.

-Zack: It's cool, E. Go ahead. We'll see you later.

Edith, Piper, and Hazel walk away from the others. After that, Edith's friend, Mateo walks up to them.

-Mateo: Hey guys.

-Hilda: Hello Mateo.

-Mateo: Where's Edith?

-Daniel: She's currently occupied with something else.

-Mateo: Well, I'd like to show you a painting I'm working on when it's finished.

Suddenly, they see people screaming and running from Blisstasion and the ref-ragers the rangers sneak off to morph. After Edith morphs, she immediately sees Mateo in danger. She charges in to save him. Blisstasion gets ready to blast him, but Edith tackles Mateo out of the way.

-Edith: (to Mateo) Get out of here. Get somewhere safe.

Mateo agrees and runs off. Edith gets back up and charges at Blisstasion, and Edith sends her role with and arm drag. Then her bo staff powers up.

-Edith: Lucha lunge! Final strike!

Edith lunges to Blisstasion and causes an explosion. Blisstasion gets back to her feet.

-Blisstasion: You think you can get rid of me that easily? We'll see about that.

Blisstasion presses a button on her hip. She and Edith teleport the stadium.

-Ring announcer: The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, the challenger. From planet earth, the blue ranger. Her opponent, GWE's own, Blisstasion.

The crowd cheers and the bell rings to start the match. Blisstasion seems to be in control of the match.

-Blisstasion: You think you're so special? You're nothing.

Blisstasion is about to kick Edith, but Edith grabs her ankle and rises to her feet. Edith turns her around and delivers a German suplex.

-Crowd: 1, 2, 3.

The bell rings to end the match.

-Ring announcer: Here's your winner, the blue ranger.

Edith takes a bow and teleports back to AHSC.

* * *

Later that day, Edith walks up to Hazel and Piper.

-Edith: Hey girls. This has been a crazy day, you know? Anyway, why don't we catch up with my fam so we can hang out.

-Hazel: Yeah, about that, Piper doesn't want you to be with them anymore.

-Edith: Why not?

-Piper: 'Cause I said so. I mean, those losers are just holding you back from being as popular as me.

Edith gets mad when Piper called her siblings losers.

-Edith: Ok, first of all, that is my family you're talking about! Second, you don't have the authority to tell me who I can and can't spend my time with.

-Piper: Well, since I'm popular around here, I pretty sure I can tell anyone anything.

-Edith: Really? Cause I've been at the college for a few days now, and I haven't heard one student even mention your name.

-Piper: They're going to know my name soon. If you want to be noticed here, you should follow my example.

-Edith: Being noticed doesn't mean ditching my friends and family, and if you can't see what amazing people they are, then the only loser around here is you!

Edith walks away in frustration. She then turns a corner and sees her siblings.

-Daniel: We heard everything.

-Zack: You did the right thing, E.

-Edith: Popularity isn't worth hanging out with someone like her.

Suddenly, Mateo shows up carrying a painting.

-Mateo: Hey guys, wanna see my painting?

The Reigns' nod in agreement and Mateo shows them a painting of the power rangers.

-Edith: Mateo, it's beautiful.

-Mateo: Thanks. It's a personal project I've been working on.

-Zack: Well, personal or not, it looks amazing.

The others take a closer look at Mateo's painting.

* * *

Edith sits on a couch in front of a camera.

-Edith: Sure I want to be famous, but not at the expense of the people I care about. They're the reason why I want to be a designer. They're my inspiration: my muse, if you will. They've always inspired me to be the best I can be, and if anyone doesn't like them, it's their loss.

The end


	7. The Daniel Way

In the Lucha lair, Zack and Hilda are sparring in their ring. It ends with Zack blocking Hilda's kick with his swords.

-Shane: Well done, you two. Cody and Daniel, you're up next.

While Cody gets in the ring, Shane sees Daniel solving an equation on a clear board.

-Shane: Daniel, what are you doing?

-Daniel: Calculating my battle strategy. If my numbers are correct, I should get at least a 97% success rate.

Daniel finishes the equation.

-Daniel: 97.5%. Even better.

Daniel gets in the ring and summons his hammer. Cody and Daniel start sparring. They end when Cody rapidly strikes Daniel causing him to fall on the mat.

-Daniel: No way. My math was perfect.

-Cody: Sorry, bro. In this case, the numbers lied.

* * *

At the GWE stadium, Tri-Hunt walks into the ring and grabs a microphone.

-Tri-Hunt: The past few days have been difficult because our best wrestlers have failed to retrieve the luchadallions. If they want to be champions, they need to step up their game.

Suddenly, a monster known as Architect (Seth Rollins) walks into the ring.

-Architect: Tri-Hunt, if you want someone to snag those medallions, I'm your man to do it. Those rangers won't know what hit them.

-Tri-Hunt: Architect, I've always admired your tactics. Whatever tricks you have up your sleeve, use them on the rangers.

-Architect: With pleasure.

* * *

Back on campus, the Reigns' are sitting near the fountain with Daniel's friend Jeff.

-Jeff: When I saw what Daniel was working on earlier today, it looked like plans for a new space shuttle or something.

-Edith: That's our Danny. Always the thinker of the fam.

-Cody: He even overthinks things sometimes.

-Daniel: Hey, it's not my fault that I was born with an eidetic memory.

-Hilda: You know Daniel, it wouldn't kill you to turn your brain off once in awhile.

-Daniel: Hilda, my brain is never turned off. Which means I'll never be able to make mistakes.

Suddenly, the ref-ragers and Architect show up and cause chaos. Jeff runs away and the rangers hide behind bushes to transform. As Zack, Edith, Hilda, and Cody fight the ref-ragers, Daniel fights Architect. Daniel tries to uses the battle strategy he came up with, but Architect out-thinks him.

-Architect: Nice try, kid. But I can predict your every single move.

-Daniel: Predict this!

Daniel swing his hammer, but Architect dodges and delivers a sling blade.

-Architect: Ha. Are you supposed to be smart one or something? That wasn't even close to clever.

Architect laughs as he teleports back to the stadium. The other rangers show up.

-Edith: Daniel, are you okay?

-Zack: What happened?

-Daniel: My perfect strategy failed. That's what happened.

Back at the Lucha lair, Daniel looks at his equation.

-Daniel: I don't get it. The numbers, the calculations. Everything was perfect. My strategy should've been flawless. I don't understand what went wrong.

-Hilda: We do.

-Zack: You trusted your head more than your gut.

-Daniel: Zack, you of all people should understand where I'm coming from. Professional athletes use different strategies all the time.

-Zack: But when they don't work, athletes rely on their instincts.

-Shane: The same goes with being a power ranger.

-Daniel: But using logic and well calculated plans, it's all I've ever known. I've always used brains over brawn

-Edith: It's okay to use both, big brother.

The alarm goes off. The monitor shows that Architect and the ref-ragers are back.

-Daniel: You guys handle the ref-ragers. I've got a score to settle with Architect.

On campus, the ref-ragers are causing chaos.

-Architect: (to the ref-ragers) I don't care what you do! Turn this place into rubble until you find the Rangers!

The ref-ragers run off.

-Architect: (to himself) The sooner I snag those medallions, the sooner I win that championship belt.

-Daniel: So that's what all this is about.

Architect sees Daniel behind him fully morphed. He immediately charges at Architect and fights him.

-Architect: You must be crazy to try and beat me again, kid.

-Daniel: You're endangering innocent people for a pointless bedazzled belt, and you're calling me crazy?

-Architect: I wouldn't expect you to understand what it means to be a champion.

-Daniel: I understand that it doesn't mean destroying everything in your path. You put millions of people in danger just so you can be successful. Do you really want that to be on your conscience?

-Architect: My boss says that's just collateral damage.

-Daniel: Your boss doesn't care what happens to his wrestlers as long as he gets what he wants.

-Architect: Shut up! The luchadallions are coming with me!

Architect charges at Daniel, but Daniel dodges. His hammer powers up.

-Daniel: Lucha Lunge! Final Strike!

Daniel lunges to Architect causing an explosion. Architect gets back on his feet and presses a button on his glove. He and Daniel teleport the stadium.

-Ring announcer: This match is set for one fall. Introducing first, GWE's own,Architect.

The crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: His opponent, from planet earth, the yellow ranger.

The crowd cheers and the match begins. By the end of the match, Architect tries to hit the pedigree on Daniel, but he breaks free and delivers a round house kick. He then hooks the leg.

-Crowd: 1… 2… 3.

The bell rings to end the match and the crowd cheers.

-Ring announcer: Here is your winner, the yellow ranger.

Daniel sees architect laying on the mat and offers to help him up. Then a group of ref-ragers grab Architect and drag him backstage.

* * *

The next day, the Reigns' are in their fashion class discussing what happened between Daniel and Architect.

-Cody: You really offered to help him?

-Daniel: I couldn't just stand back and let him lay there in defeat. I have this strange feeling that Architect wants a change of heart.

-Zack: You mean he wants to be good?

-Edith: That sounds like a stretch.

-Hilda: It's more than a stretch. It's impossible. Monsters like him are incapable of turning over a new leaf.

-Daniel: I don't know. You guys said that I should start trusting my instincts, and right now they're telling me that Architect wants to change for the better.

-Cody: So, what should we do then?

-Zack: If Architect does want to change, it should be his decision. We can't force him to do that.

They all nod in agreement.

* * *

Daniel sit a the couch in front of a camera.

-Daniel: I guess there's nothing wrong with being strong and strategic at the same time. I've always thought that relaying on instincts would lead to something consequential, but if you combine instincts and strategy, you an get nothing less than a hundred percent success rate. Or a least ninety percent. (Chuckles)

The end


	8. Substitute Ranger

At GWE stadium, Vincinerator is pacing around his desk in his office while Tri-Hunt and Stephinator talk to him.

-Stephinator: Dad, we know how much you want the luchadallions, but the power rangers are proving to be a formidable force.

-Tri-Hunt: We're not saying that we're gonna quit. We're just saying that we've underestimated them.

-Vincinerator: Good. Because we're the McMahon family. And the McMahons never surrender. Which means that we will not rest until those luchadallions are in my possession.

Someone knocks on the door.

-Tri-Hunt: Come in.

The door opens and a monster known as Vipe-Ortan (Randy Ortan) walks in.

-Vipe-Ortan: Not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but it sounds like you've got your hands full with these rangers. If you need someoneto take them down a peg, I'm your guy.

-Vincinerator: Vipe-Ortan, you snake. I'm sure you can shake up those rangers good.

-Vipe-Ortan: Oh, I will.

-Vincinerator: And this time, I'm coming with you to make sure things go smoothly.

* * *

At AHSC, Zack, Daniel, Edith, and Hilda are leaving Shane's weight lifting class. Shane calls Cody on his phone.

-Cody: (over the phone) Hello?

-Shane: Hey Cody. How are you feeling?

Cody is in his dorm room laying in bed sick.

-Cody: (coughs) I'll be fine. Do you think the others will be okay without me?

-Shane: I've seen how tough you guys are. I'm sure they'll be just fine. Now get some rest and I'll see when you feel better.

-Cody: Okay. Okay, bye.

Cody hangs up and goes to sleep. His phone rings for the Face Time function.

-Cody: Hey Marllow.

-Marllow: Hey Cody. The others told that you were sick. Are you okay?

-Cody: It's just a cold. It's no big deal.

-Marllow: Big deal or not, I want to make sure all better. So you just call me if you need anything, okay?

-Cody: (sneeze) No. I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble.

-Marllow: It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to do it. See you soon.

-Cody: Bye.

Cody hangs up and goes back to sleep. At the Lucha lair, Hilda is sparring with Daniel and Edith is sparring with Zack. Suddenly, the alarm goes off. The monitor shows Vipe-Ortan, Stephinator, Tri-Hunt,Vincinerator, and an army of ref-ragers causing trouble.

-Edith: Is that who I think it is?

-Shane: My father. He's finally come out of the shadows.

-Zack: Look at that army. With Cody being sick, how are we gonna handle that.

Daniel looks at Cody's morpher and gets an idea.

-Daniel: Shane, why don't you take Cody's place until he's better?

-Shane: What? Why me?

-Daniel: No one else knows more about the luchadallions than you do. Plus this is your chance to confront your dad.

-Edith: He makes a good point.

-Shane: I haven't fought in years. I don't know if I can still do it.

-Hilda: It didn't seem like you missed a beat when we met you.

-Zack: A lot retired athletes like to reignite their flames once in awhile.

-Daniel: I think it's time for you to reignite yours.

Shane thinks about the decision. On the campus, the monsters are wreaking havoc.

-Vincinerator: Seriously, how hard can it possibly be to grab those medallions off some garden variety teenagers?

-Zack: Why don't you find out for yourself?

The monsters turn around and see the rangers and Shane.

-Shane: Hello, dad.

-Vincinerator: Shane-O. My boy. I can't believe you spent the last 7 years on this planet instead of spending them with your own family.

-Shane: You know exactly why I left. You don't deserve to use the powers of the luchadallions.

-Vincinerator: Agree to disagree. Ref-ragers, attack!

The Rangers nod at each other.

-Shane: Ready?

-Rangers: Ready. Lucha Unleash!

They al transform, summon their weapons and charge at the monsters. After they get rib of the ref-ragers, Edith and Zack go after Vipe-Ortan, Hilda goes after Stephinator, Daniel goes after Tri-Hunt, and Shane goes after Vincinerator.

-Vincinerator: Looks like your starting to slip in your old age, son.

Shane gets frustrated and charges at Vincinerator. He summons his gauntlets and throws punches at Vincinerator, but he keeps dodging them.

-Vincinerator: Nice try, Shane-O. Now let your old man show you how it's done.

Vincinerator charges at Shane and strikes Shane. He kicks Shane back. Shane falls on his stomach and demorphs.

-Vincinerator: Well, I think my work here is done. Seems like you've lost your touch, Shane. You've gone soft.

The monsters teleport to the stadium.

* * *

Later in Cody's dorm room, he is laying in bed playing on his phone. He hears someone knocking on the door.

-Cody: (sneeze) Come in.

Marllow opens the door and walks in wearing a surgical mask and carry a bag of ingredients.

-Marllow: Temporary nurse, Marllow Adams at your service.

-Cody: Marllow, as much as I appreciate you being here, I think I can just sleep this off.

-Marllow: You can sleep after you've had some of my grandma's soup.

Mallow goes into the kitchen.

-Cody: Your grandma's soup?

-Marllow: Mmm hmm. She made it for me every time I was sick. If it worked for me, it should work for you.

* * *

In the Lucha lair, Shane is training on a punching bag.

-Daniel: Shane, it's time to give that a rest.

-Shane: Why should I?

-Edith: You've been punching that bag for half an hour. You're gonna wear yourself out.

-Shane: Vincinerator said that I've gone soft. I'm gonna make him realize that he's been wrong about me this whole time!

He's about punch the bag once more, but Hilda stops the first punch.

-Hilda: Shane, you have nothing to prove to your dad. He's just getting in your head.

-Zack: We know that you're a good fighter, and an even better mentor.

-Daniel: Your dad could never take that away from you.

The alarm goes off. The monitor shows Vipe-Ortan and ref-ragers on a rampage. After the Rangers teleport on campus, Shane stares at Cody's morpher. On campus, the Rangers are fighting the ref-ragers and Vipe-Ortan. When it comes to a four-on-one situation,Vipe-Ortan is striking them with his move, the RKO.

-Vipe-Ortan: I've been in tougher situations than this, kids. So make it easy on yourselves and give me those medallions now.

-Zack: You know how many of Vincinerator's goons have demanded that from us?

-Edith: Almost all of them, and we've always said no.

-Vipe-Ortan: Well you've never faced me before. I'm gonna take those necklaces from whether you like it or not.

Vipe-Ortan tries to strike the Rangers, but Shane grabs his wrist to stop him.

-Shane: Miss me?

Shane punches Vipe-Ortan to the ground.

-Daniel: Shane!

-Shane: Get ready, rangers!

Shane and Vipe-Ortan battle and Shane drop kicks Vipe-Ortan to the ground.

-Shane: (to the Rangers) Now!

The Rangers power up.

-Rangers: Lucha lunge! Final strike!

The Rangers deliver four close lines causing an explosion.

-Daniel: Shane. Thanks for the assist, man.

-Zack: Yeah, we could've been done for.

-Shane: Hey, what are mentors for?

Vipe-Ortan gets back on his feet.

-Hilda: We'll take it from here, Shane.

-Vipe-Ortan: You kids stay out of this! This is between me and daddy's little boy!

Vipe-Ortan presses a button on his knee pad. He and Shane teleport the stadium. The bell immediately rings to start the match. As Vipe-Ortan and Shane are fighting, Shane drop kicks Vipe-Ortan into the corner. Shane climbs to the top rope, launches himselfto Vipe-Ortan, and delivers a drop kick. He then hooks the leg.

-Crowd: 1… 2… 3!

-Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shane McMahon.

Shane waves to the crowd and teleports back to the college.

* * *

The next day, Cody is feeling much better. The siblings enter their weight lifting class.

-Cody: Hey Shane. I heard you filled in for me yesterday. How was it?

-Shane: It was kinda fun to be out their on the field. I envy you, Cody. You guys get to have all the fun, and I'm on the sidelines being your mentor.

-Cody: You're more than just a mentor, man. You're our friend. You can do whatever it takes help us. You're a strong guy, you know.

-Shane: Thanks Cody.

Cody and Shane walk to the class.

-Shane: Alright class, let's get started.

* * *

Shane sit on the couch in front of a camera.

-Shane: Zack made a good point about retired athletes reliving their glory days. I've had my fair share of fights in my day, and I'm not gonna lie, they were amazing. Even though I'm happy to give all that up, I'm willing to help the Rangers out when, and only when, it's absolutely necessary. My dad can be relentless, and we have to do whatever it takes beat him.

The end


	9. 5 On 5

At the GWE stadium, there are five wrestlers are standing in front of Vincinerator.

-Vincinerator: I wouldn't have called you all here if you weren't the best wrestlers that my company has to offer. You five are the most ruthless, aggressive superstars I've seen. Lone Wolf (Baron Corban). You're someone who just doesn't care about who you hurt as long as you get what you want.

-Lone Wolf: Thanks for the reminder.

-Vincinerator: Kev-O (Kevin Owens). You're a prize fighter. You can claim the ultimate prize; the luchadallions.

-Kev-O: I don't understand why you didn't ask me to get those necklaces the first time, but I'm glad you finally gave me a chance.

-Vincinerator: Rusev. With your brawn, those luchadallions will be ours in no time.

-Rusev: (Russian accent) Rusev crush tiny Rangers.

-Vincinerator: Screamer (Paige). Your craziness is exactly what I need to knock the Rangers down.

-Screamer: (British accent) Aw, thank you.

-Vincinerator: And Hart (Natalya). The best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will a member of a prestigious family lineage, you show nothing but the best results.

-Hart: Nice to see that someone recognizes my talents.

-Vincinerator: I see talent in all of you. The kind of talent that will get me the luchadallions and destroy the Rangers once and for all.

* * *

On the AHSC campus, the Reigns' are relaxing under a tree. While Zack, Daniel, Hilda, and Edith are doing their own things, Cody is staring at his luchadallion.

-Cody: Hey guys, I've been thinking about something lately.

-Daniel: What's that?

-Cody: Why do you think the luchadallions chose us to use their powers out of everyone in the world?

-Zack: I guess that's been on my mind to.

-Hilda: Shane never really gave us the details of that.

-Edith: Zack did tell him that helping people runs in our family. Maybe the Luchadallions chose us because of that.

-Daniel: The only way to find out is to ask Shane. I'm sure he has a descent reason why they chose us.

Somewhere outside the campus, Screamer, Lone Wolf, Hart, Rusev, and Kev-O appear.

-Screamer: This is where the rangers are?

-Hart: Seems a little conspicuous for a hideout.

-Kev-O: Who cares? All we have to do is find them and take those necklaces.

The ref-ragers appear behind the monsters.

-Rusev: Time to crush!

-Lone Wolf: Let's make some noise.

Later in the Lucha lair, Shane is checking the monitors for any danger. The rangers appear behind him.

-Zack: Hey Shane.

-Edith: We have a little question to ask you.

-Shane: What's up?

-Daniel: It's come to our attention that you didn't completely explain why the luchadallions have granted us their powers.

-Shane: (sigh) To be honest, I was hoping that you'd figure that out on your own.

-Zack: Well, you just said that they chose us because we deserve to use their power.

-Cody: But why did they choose us specifically?

Before Shane could answer, the alarm goes off.

-Shane: That'll have to wait. Go to the court yard.

-Rangers: Right.

The Rangers teleport to the court yard. ref-ragers are causing as much as they can. The Rangers soon appear.

-Zack: Ready?

-Daniel/Hilda/Edith/Cody: Ready.

-Rangers: Lucha Unleash!

After they transform, they summon their weapons and fight off the ref-ragers with ease.

-Cody: That was almost too easy.

-Edith: Hopefully, these monsters got the message.

-Lone Wolf: Give us the message yourselves.

The monsters walk up to the Rangers.

-Screamer: Hello.

-Daniel: Shane's dad sent five monsters this time?

-Hilda: That's kind of an improvement.

-Rusev: Enough talk! Rusev crush!

The monsters charge at the Rangers. Kev-O is fighting Daniel, Rusev is fighting Cody, Hart is fighting Edith, Screamer is fighting Hilda, and Lone Wolf is fighting Zack. Both teams push each other back.

-Hart:Not bad for a bunch of humans.

Lone Wolf shoves Hart.

-Lone Wolf: You're still going down!

Kev-O shoves Lone Wolf.

-Kev-O: And we're taking those medallions with us.

Screamer shoves Lone Wolf and Kev-O.

-Screamer: Allow me, thank you.

Hart pushes Screamer away.

-Hart: Uh, no honey. Let me.

-Kev-O: Hey! If anyone's taking them down, it's gonna be me!

-Rusev: No! Rusev finish off Rangers!

-Hilda: Finish this!

Hilda sends a strong blast to the monsters. After that, the Rangers teleport to the Lucha lair and the monsters teleport to the stadium.

* * *

At GWE stadium…

-Rusev: The Rangers got away! This your fault, Screamer!

-Screamer: My fault? If you hadn't kept getting in my way, we would've had those luchadallions by now!

-Hart: I think the blame goes to Mister Prize-Fighter here.

-Kev-O: Are you kidding me? What have you done to get those necklaces?

-Hart: More than you.

-Lone Wolf: Hey, I'm in charge here, and I say you all botched the job!

-Hart: Whoa! Who died and made you the leader?

-Vincinerator: ENOUGH! I don't care who's in charge,or who's to blame,or whatever! The fact is if none of you got even one luchadallion, then all you failed!I'll give you one last chance to get them, otherwise you're all fired! Understand?!

-Monsters: Yes, sir.

-Vincinerator: Good.

* * *

In the Lucha lair, the Rangers are thinking of the battle.

-Edith: I suppose that battle could've gone better.

-Cody: We could've won. We could've taken advantage of them fighting each other.

-Hilda: Yeah. They seem too full of themselves to care about dealing with us.

-Zack: So we're dealing with five angry monsters, huh?

Everyone notices Daniel pacing.

-Edith: We can see your wheels turning, Danny. What're you thinking?

-Daniel: If the monsters really can't stand each other, than perhaps we should play with their egos a little.

-Hilda: You mean turn them against each other?

-Daniel: They're practically already against each other, Hilda. I'm saying that we should intensify the tension even further.

The alarm goes off.

-Shane: They're back, and they're in five separate sections of the campus.

The Rangers exchange looks and nod in agreement. At the basketball court, Lone Wolf is attacking the players.

-Lone Wolf: Come on, Rangers! Are you suddenly scared to fight me?! Why don't you make it easy and give me those stupid necklaces, huh?!

-Cody: Hey Wolfy!

Lone Wolf turns and sees Cody in ranger mode standing on top of the basketball hoop.

-Cody: You want my luchadallion so much? Let's see if you can take it from me.

Cody leaps off the hoop, summons his gauntlets and falls towards Lone Wolf. His gauntlets collide with Lone Wolf, pushing him back. Lone Wolf charges at Cody to fight him.

-Cody: You know, you're not bad, despite what the other monsters said about you.

-Lone Wolf: What'd they say about me?

-Cody: I don't know, that you're a loudmouth, and a hot head, and that you'd be nothing without them. Most of that came from Kev-O. Okay, all it came from him.

-Lone Wolf: Did it now?

Lone Wolf walks away from Cody, and he smiles behind Lone Wolf. Rusev is attacking the courtyard. He then sees Daniel in ranger mode.

-Rusev: Rusev will squeeze you like lemon, yellow boy!

-Daniel: You can try, meat head!

Rusev starts throwing punches and Daniel evades them. Daniel blocks one of the punches with his hammer.

-Daniel: Huh, you almost dented my hammer, Rusev.

-Rusev: Should that mean something?

-Daniel: Just that you're not as weak as I first thought.

Daniel blocks Rusev's charge, and Rusev grabs him.

-Rusev: Rusev strongest there is, yellow boy!

-Daniel: Are you? Because according to a certain Lone Wolf, he claims that you're about as tough as a twig. His words, not mine.

-Rusev: What?!

Rusev drop Daniel.

-Rusev: I show wolf man who is weak!

Rusev runs off to find Lone Wolf.

-Daniel: Hook, line and sinker.

In Professor Bourgeois' class…

-Bourgeois: Now class, let's go over the top 5 ways to wear a pashmina in fall. Number one is called The Croissant.

Professor Bourgeois twists the scarf in the shape of a croissant. After that, Screamer appears behind him and pushes him down.

-Screamer: You won't need that fancy scarf where you're going.

Edith appears and strikes Screamer with her staff.

-Edith: Unless you came hear for fashion advice, you'd better leave.

A fight immediately breaks out, and they are evenly matched.

-Screamer: I don't need advice. My style is better than anyone's.

-Edith: Doubt it. Maybe Hart was right about you.

-Screamer: Right about what?

-Edith: Well I believe Hart said, and I quote, "I've seen lumps of coal with more fashion sense than Screamer."

-Screamer: Oh no she did not!

Screamer vanishes.

-Edith: (to professor Bourgeois) Sorry about the mess. I'll get out your hair. Also, you are really rocking that pashmina. Bye bye.

In the hallway, Hart is scaring the students and faculty. Suddenly, Hilda appears in front of her.

-Hilda: Looking for me, pinky?

-Hart: (chuckles) I'm going to enjoy this.

Hart charges at Hilda. She uses her whip to slash Hart, but Hart keeps dodging them.

-Hart: Just admit it. Your little team can't hold a candle to my prestigious lineage.

-Hilda: Is that what you're calling it?

-Hart: What's that supposed to mean?

-Hilda: Oh nothing. Maybe Screamer had a good point about you.

-Hart: What? What did Screamer say about me?

-Hilda: Something about your family legacy being a colossal joke and that you don't deserve to be champion because of how inferior you are.

Hart beings angry.

-Hart: That little banshee is gonna pay!

Hart runs off to find Screamer. In the courtyard, Zack is fighting Kev-O.

-Zack: That the best you got, Kev-O?

-Kev-O: I'm just getting started, red.

Kev-O charges at Zack. Zack evades Kev-O's attacks, but Kev-O catches him and slams him to the ground with a power bomb.

-Kev-O: I'm surprised you and your possy lasted this long. I'll just take this necklace and be on my-

Kev-O is interrupted by Lone Wolf tackling him.

-Kev-O: Are you crazy?!

-Lone Wolf: Vincinerator was crazy for teaming me with you!

-Rusev: You no better, puppy!

Rusev punches Lone Wolf and Kev-O. The three monsters fight each other. Screamer shows up.

-Screamer: What are you idiots doing?! You're supposed to be fighting the-

Hart blasts her from behind. Very soon, the monsters start fighting amongst themselves. All the Rangers show up.

-Daniel: Shall we finish this off?

-Edith: I'd be insulted if we didn't.

The rangers power up their weapons.

-Rangers: Lucha Lunge! Final Strike!

The rangers lunge at the monsters, causing an explosion. Screamer presses a button on her glove to teleport both teams to the stadium. During the match, the team of monsters implode one by one leaving Kev-O by himself. The rangers hit Kev-O one at a time. Zack hooks the leg.

-Crowd: 1… 2… 3!

-Announcer: Here are your winners, the power rangers!

The rangers take a bow and teleport back to the school. Later, the monsters gather in Vincinerator's office.

-Vincinerator: Okay, there may have been some bumps in the road, but if you all put your differences aside-

-Lone Wolf: No way! I'm not spending another second with these clowns!

-Screamer: That goes double for me!

-Rusev: Music to Rusev's ears!

-Hart: That's the only good idea you've had all day!

-Kev-O: I'm sick of you losers anyway!

The monsters storm out of the office.

-Vincinerator: (sigh) Competent wrestlers are so hard to find.

* * *

The rangers and Shane sit on the couch in front of a camera.

-Shane: The reason the luchadallions chose you five is because you all have attributes that no one else has. You're all stalwart, considerate, kind, and always willing to do the right thing under stressful circumstances. You're all very passionate about what you want to achieve, whether it's your own individual careers or saving the world. So there's not doubt in my mind that you're more than worthy of wielding their powers.

The rangers exchange happy looks to each other.

The end


End file.
